Censorship of Adventure Time in Latin America
Cartoon Network Latin America has censored several episodes of Adventure Time. Interestingly, Canal 5* of Televisa broadcasts Adventure Time uncut. Here is a list of them below: Episodes with Latin American Censorship Season 1 His Hero *The following lines that are not striked were cut: :Old Lady: Stuff and nonsense! You sure helped this old gal out! And you did it with violence! Like a true hero, you were born to punch evil creatures! [Punches Finn] Just like I was born to be an old lady! Don't deny your rowdy nature, paladins! [Starts dancing] And don't take advice from old people! [Continues dancing] :Finn: Yeah... Yeah...! YEAH!! That old lady has a point! :Jake: Wait, didn't she say not to take advice from old peo— :Finn: It's all so clear to me! Back to the cave of Billy!! *The shot of Billy's void is cut. **Both scenes were later broadcasted before the premiere of The Lich and then censored again. *The shot of Finn's legs and hands when he was saying "This old lady is alive because of these!" was cut. *The episode is available uncut in the argentinian release of the Adventure Time: Jake vs. Me-Mow! DVD. Season 2 Blood Under the Skin *The parts where the Ghost Man's butt is fully shown on-screen were cut. This episode used to be aired uncensored. Storytelling *The scene when Jake spews soup into Finn's face is cut out. The scene was only seen once. Season 3 Marceline's Closet *The part where Finn scratches his butt and then smells his hand is cut. Dad's Dungeon *Dad's Dungeon has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Latin America due to showing Finn the Human crying and other references. Incendium *Jake dramatically running out of air is cut out. Season 4 Web Weirdos *The scene when Ed finishes spinning webbing, putting Jake inside a web cocoon, is cut. Dream of Love *The part where Tree Trunks and Pig cast a huge silhouette of them tongue kissing each other is slightly cut. I Remember You *Ice King saying “You know, I kinda like being tied up in these cords. Kinda freaky!” is cut. The Lich *Billy kissing his lady is cut. *The scene when Princess Bubblegum is experimenting with little creatures, cutting off their legs and reattaching them is cut. Season 5 Jake the Dog *Jake the Dog has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Latin America due to showing Finn's Baby Brother crying. Five More Short Graybles *For unknown reasons, the two candy citizens beating the statue is cut. Davey * The part where Finn slices the dragon to save the candy people inside is cut. Mystery Dungeon *Ice King's flashback of himself kissing his hand in front of Gunter is cut. *Lemongrab saying "Acceptable" is cut. All Your Fault * The scene when the small Lemon creature turns to Finn and Jake and its face peels is cut. *Princess Bubblegum erasing some words from the Lemongrabs' exposed brains is cut. Little Dude *"Your head looks weird with short hair man. It feels like a peach." was cut. *"Only good babies get sassages." was cut. Bad Little Boy * The third time in which Ice King's eyebrows go up and down is cut. *A female Marauder punching another is cut. *Cake’s song is entirely cut, including part of Fionna and Marshal Lee’s dialogue. *“Oh, this is bad, guys...!” and “This is it for me, Fionna...” are both cut. *The scene when Marshall Lee pulls out the stake, while saying “My shirt is, like, filled with cream puffs!” is cut. The Great Bird Man *The following was all cut: Finn and Jake: Wha-? Xergiok: When we first met, I was crazy for smacking goblin hams. I was cruel, selfish, brutal. *Xergiok spanking Cardamom's nose and saying "You like that? Huh?!" was cut. *Xergiok riding the mermaid and shouting "I'm in love! Woo!" was cut. A Glitch is a Glitch *The video of the girl eating her hair and gagging was almost entirely cut. *Princess Bubblegum kissing her palm was cut. *The following was all cut: Ice King: Well, uh... Ooh, I-I have a hand too, y'know? I can lend you one... Check out my cool hand! Princess Bubblegum: Oh, that's disgusting. Ice King: Grrr!!! *Jake and PB's hands kissing was cut, as well as: "Whoa, you taste different, baby! You been playin' basketball in someone else's hockey rink?" Puhoy *The following was cut Finn: I mean, where I'm from, blankets and pillows are used for bedding. Roselinen: Well, they're used for that here too. Finn: Heh heh heh... uh. BMO Lost *Bubble proposing to BMO was changed to Bubble asking BMO to be friends. Princess Potluck *The following was cut: Bounce House Princess: You wanna go inside, bounce around a little? Finn: Mmm that's okay. Come on, Jake, let's, eh, go party. *Ice King dancing around Roger was cut. *The red squirrel shouting "You son of a blee-blop!" was changed to it shouting "Leave my son alone". In Brazil, was changed to "Your wretch! WRETCH!". One Last Job *Tiffany's gender was changed to female. *Jake trying to put the tape in BMO was slightly cut. *"That's super-dumb" was cut. Category:Adventure Time Category:Latin American censorship